The present invention broadly relates to coiler or sliver cans for textile machines and pertains, more specifically, to a new and improved can-filling apparatus comprising an upper or top part supporting a filling head, a lower or bottom part structured particularly as an automatic coiler-can exchanger, as well as at least one upright or pedestal supporting the upper or top part and extending between the upper or top part and the lower or bottom part.
Coiler-can fillers of this type are widely used and fabricated for different can heights. The fabrication of the can-filling apparatus in different sizes is required in order to ensure adaptability or accommodation to the various can sizes in different spinning mills. Since the sliver or coiler cans come in several different sizes, the need to adapt the operating or working height of the can-filling apparatus leads to various problems with respect to fabrication, storage and spare-part procurement.